<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Lamb by Keys-to-the-Kinkdom (FrenchKey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625693">Little Lamb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/Keys-to-the-Kinkdom'>Keys-to-the-Kinkdom (FrenchKey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Diapers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Voyeurism, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/Keys-to-the-Kinkdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambert needs to go potty, but his Daddy is still reading his book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lambert/Vesemir (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Lamb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is tagged. If you don't like the content, please turn around and walk away. I don't want to hear about it. </p><p>If you are here for the daddy kink and diapers then come on in! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lambert lay naked on the bed, limbs sprawled out, cooing and giggling as Vesemir tapped the end of his nose. Eskel leaned in the doorway, smiling at the scene. Geralt was beside him, clinging to his hand. </p><p>‘Daddy?’ Geralt whispered.</p><p>‘What is it little one?’ Eskel asked. </p><p>‘Is Lambert gonna play with me?’ Geralt asked.</p><p>Eskel looked up at Vesemir and quirked a brow. Vesemir smiled over at Geralt.</p><p>‘He can play with you soon. Just need to get him ready. And you need to remember that he’s much littler than you, so you’ll have to be a big boy and look after him,’ Vesemir said, gently.</p><p>Geralt nodded, face solemn. ‘I’ll look after him,’ he promised. His voice was softer than normal and a little higher. It reminded Eskel of how he had sounded when they were both children together. He reached out and ruffled Geralt’s hair.</p><p>‘Of course you will. You’re a good boy,’ he said. ‘Come on, we’ll let your Uncle Ves get Lambert sorted out. Why don’t we go and make sure the playroom is all ready?’</p><p>Geralt nodded and took off down the corridor, tugging Eskel along by the hand, babbling about how he was going to make everything perfect for Lambert. In the room, Vesemir smiled at his enthusiasm. </p><p>‘Sounds like your friend is going to take good care of you,’ he cooed, tickling over Lambert’s sides. Lambert giggled, high and free. ‘But first, we need to get you dressed, don’t we little cub?’</p><p>‘Daddy!’ Lambert said giggling. </p><p>‘Mmhmm, got to get your diaper on.’</p><p>Vesemir reached over for the square of padded fabric, folding it neatly into a triangle. He carefully slipped one hand under Lambert’s back and lifted him enough to situate the diaper. He pulled the ends together, tight enough that they wouldn’t slip, but not enough to hurt and pinned them in place. </p><p>‘There,’ he said, leaning forward to blow a raspberry on Lambert’s bare tummy, making him shriek with laughter, ‘I think you’re ready to go play with Geralt.’</p><p>‘Play!’ Lambert giggled, ‘Daddy, play!’</p><p>‘Yes, that’s right. Come on now.’</p><p>Vesemir helped Lambert to his feet and took his hand, leading him down the corridor to the playroom where Geralt and Eskel were waiting.</p>
<hr/><p>‘Daddy?’ Lambert whispered, several hours later. </p><p>‘What is it, baby?’ Vesemir asked. </p><p>Lambert was dancing from foot to foot in front of the chair Vesemir had commandeered as a perch to watch over the room. He liked watching Geralt and Lambert play together, but his bones were not quite as tolerant as Eskel’s of getting down on the floor with the little ones. Instead, he stayed in the chair and they came to him for cuddles and stories in between more active games.</p><p>‘Need to potty,’ Lambert said, cheeks stained red. </p><p>Vesemir looked at him. He was still shifting back and forth, unable to stand still. He had clearly already waited a while. </p><p>‘Just let me finish this chapter, baby,’ he said, ‘then I’ll take you for a pee pee.’</p><p>‘Kay, Daddy,’ he whispered.</p><p>Vesemir lowered his eyes back towards his book, but stayed peering over the top of it. Lambert was squirming in place, twisting his legs together and pressing his thighs. Vesemir turned a page. </p><p>‘Daddy…’ he whimpered.</p><p>‘Be a good boy and wait for me, baby,’ he said. </p><p>Lambert gulped in a deep breath. Vesemir looked him over. He didn’t look or smell distressed, just desperate, but he checked anyway.</p><p>‘Still all good, baby?’ he asked.</p><p>‘Honey, Daddy,’ Lambert whimpered, their word to show that everything was ok. He might be desperate, but he was still enjoying their game. </p><p>‘Come and sit on my lap, baby. I’m nearly finished and then you can go potty.’</p><p>Lambert hurried forward and clambered into Vesemir’s lap. He groaned as he twisted to get comfortable and the motion put pressure on his sensitive bladder. Vesemir pulled him back, trapping his hands and forcing him to squirm to get any relief. He turned back to his book, despite not having read a word in several minutes. </p><p>Lambert’s writhing steadily increased in frequency over the next few minutes. Vesemir felt himself begin to react, stirring in his smalls as the friction built between them. He ignored it for now. He had a baby boy to take care of first. </p><p>‘Daddy. Gotta potty!’ Lambert said, his tone more urgent now.</p><p>‘I’m sure you can wait, baby. You’re a good boy, waiting for Daddy to be done with his book.’</p><p>Over on the rug, Geralt squealed with laughter as Eskel pretended to be a monster and gobble him up. </p><p>Vesemir waited. He could feel Lambert tensing and releasing the muscles of his thighs, desperately trying to contain himself. He couldn’t last forever though. He’d had two bottles during their play, on top of whatever he’d drunk before. It was a miracle his bladder had held out as long as it had. He must be full to bursting. Vesemir knew, from talks they’d had when everyone was adult, that Lambert liked the feeling of being full. He liked being allowed to twist and wriggle and he especially liked being told no. He’d explained how safe it made him feel to be able to fail without consequence, no anger or malice, just the simple pleasure of being cleaned and redressed. It had made Vesemir melt. Of course, he could hardly object to the feeling of his little one squirming in his lap either.</p><p>‘Daddy. Daddy, please,’ Lambert sobbed, twisting. </p><p>Vesemir caught him around the waist, holding him tight to his chest. </p><p>‘Just another minute,’ he murmured, pretending to be engrossed in his book. Lambert heaved in a deep breath and relaxed, all at once. Vesemir set his book aside and pressed his hand down against the thick fabric. He felt it grow heavy and warm as Lambert let go, filling it up. He settled back into Vesemir’s chest, a warm trusting weight. </p><p>‘There you go, baby,’ Vesemir murmured, rubbing his hand against the fabric and feeling the spreading warmth, ‘That’s better isn’t it. Good boy, going so beautifully for Daddy.’</p><p>Lambert wriggled and cooed happily, grinding himself down against Vesemir in the process.</p><p>‘Good boy,’ Vesemir murmured, continuing to massage.</p><p>‘Daddy!’ Lambert giggled.</p><p>Over on the rug, Eskel and Geralt had turned to look. Geralt had a hungry look in his eye and Eskel just looked fondly indulgent. </p><p>‘Did your baby go potty in his diaper?’ Eskel asked, smiling.</p><p>‘He did,’ Vesemir confirmed.</p><p>‘What a good boy!’ Eskel said.</p><p>Vesemir felt Lambert beginning to swell beneath his hand and he rubbed a little more firmly, which prompted more squirming. </p><p>‘Does that feel nice?’ Vesemir asked.</p><p>‘Daddy,’ Lambert cooed, shifting his hips. </p><p>‘Yeah, you like it when Daddy touches you, don’t you baby. Makes you feel good. You’ve been such a good boy for Daddy, using your diaper like you should. I’m proud of you, baby,’ he whispered. </p><p>Geralt moaned. Vesemir looked up to see him cradled in Eskel’s lap, sucking on two of Eskel’s fingers. </p><p>‘You like seeing your Uncle Ves play with little Lamb?’ Eskel asked.</p><p>Geralt moaned again and nodded.</p><p>‘Geralt’s watching you,’ Vesemir whispered. ‘He likes seeing how pretty you are for me, with your full diaper, wriggling around in my lap. Are you going to be a good boy for us? Going to put on a bit of a show?’</p><p>‘Uh-huh,’ Lambert whimpered.</p><p>His hips were bucking now, caught between pressing back against Vesemir’s cock or forward into his hand. Vesemir chuckled and gripped him through the slowly cooling diaper. He rubbed and pressed just the way he knew Lambert liked until he was panting and red, babbling nonsense.</p><p>‘Be a good boy for me,’ Vesemir rumbled, ‘Fill your diaper again. Come on, little cub, be good for Daddy.’</p><p>At that, Lambert threw his head back and wailed. Vesemir could feel him pulsing under his hand, another, smaller pool of heat around his head. He groaned at the feeling, stroking another few times until Lambert made a discontented noise and wriggled. He let go, suddenly much more aware of the hardness in his own smalls. </p><p>He shuffled Lambert forward.</p><p>‘Sit still for me, baby,’ he said. ‘Daddy needs to take care of himself now.’</p><p>He unlaced his breeches and pulled himself free. The touch of his hand made him hiss in frustrated pleasure. He tugged, moaning a little at the feeling. </p><p>‘Come here, little cub,’ he said, pulling Lambert close against him. </p><p>He arranged them so that Lambert was lying back against him at an angle that allowed him to slip the tip of his cock under the padding swaddling Lambert’s bottom. It was soft and warm around him and Vesemir could feel how full it was. He groaned, fisting himself roughly, already close to the edge.</p><p>‘Feel what you do to me, baby,’ he said, ‘See how good you make Daddy feel? Gonna make me come all over you. Fill up your diaper with both of us. Feel so good, little cub.’</p><p>He twisted his wrist, growling at the sensation. The softness of the diaper and the soft skin of his baby’s bottom both teased the head of his cock. He wouldn’t last. He never did.</p><p>‘Daddy’s gonna come for you, baby,’ he growled.</p><p>‘Please, Daddy,’ Lambert said, twisting his head and looking up with big, round eyes. </p><p>Vesemir was gone, orgasm washing over him. He pressed forward, slipping against Lambert’s soft skin, painting him in his scent. </p><p>Afterwards, they sat together, panting. Vesemir petted over Lambert’s hair, gentling him down, whispering how he was such a good boy for his Daddy.</p><p>Eventually, he stood, lifting Lambert over beside the fire where clean diapers lay ready. He could hear Geralt and Eskel in the background, touching each other, slow and careful, but his focus was on his little cub. He removed the soiled diaper, and cleaned Lambert with a warm cloth. He rubbed salve into the red marks, dusted him with powder and then reached for a clean square of cloth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Toss a comment or a kudos my way?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>